


Movements

by ReignSoo_19



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 mafia, Gun Violence, Other, Physical Abuse, Self-Discovery, This pretty sad, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignSoo_19/pseuds/ReignSoo_19
Summary: Lim Jaebum has only ever known feeling powerless and weak. Today that changes.





	Movements

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prequel chapter to a Mafia story Im working on. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I hope you enjoy it even if its kinda sad ndnd.

Chapter One

 

The night Jaebum decided to leave home wasn't one of his "worse" nights. He'd had nights of head throbs from being kicked repeatedly and nights where every breath he took was labored because his father had lost himself in punching him senseless. Tonight was one of those night where his father was out late and his mother was passed out in a state of  drunkenness for hours. 

These nights were sometimes harder than the rest. These nights were when he had time to stay up and contemplate so many things because he wasn't in excruciating physical pain. These night were when his own emotions gave him beatings and somehow it was worse than the pain his father inflicted on him daily.

Jaebum sat up and wiped his wet cheeks dry with the back of his sleeve.  
He could hear his father's voice in his head already yelling at him to  _shut up, stop being pussy, man up._

Jaebum wanted out. He wants out so bad but the fear kept him there, kept him coming back. He had thought of leaving many times, but where would he go? How far would he get before his father found him again? What would his father do to his mother once he left? Those were all questions that kept Jaebum in quicksand. 

He had been saying he would escape for years now. Even when he worried for his mother, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to escape her just as much as his father. At times he would plan, but on the day of just wander the streets for hours, or spend days at Youngjae's house until he couldn't any longer.  He would always return to the only shelter he had known.

His mom would never watch. Always intoxicated, always in the background turning a blind eye when Jaebum's father lost his patience, closing her bedroom door when Jaebum's screams filled the hallways. He had learned a long time ago to stop calling out for her because she never came.

Jaebum  shook his head to somehow get rid of the memories that always flooded at once. He got on his knees and reached under his bed before his fingers curled around a cold object. A gun. He pulled it out and looked at the sleek black object that weighed heavily in his palms for a while. He had thought long and hard about what to do with it. He had thought up so many scenarios, so many ways out with this gun. 

Today when he held it, it was different than the other times. He didn't feel so sick to his stomach. He didn't feel indecisive and there weren't a hundred fleeting thoughts in his head, just one.  _Leave._

This gun was his way out. If his father tried to stop him, this was his way through.

He took his backpack and dumped out all of its contents, pencils and notebooks spilling out at his feet. He went to his drawers and shoved inside a few random articles of clothing and a handful pair of socks. He grabbed his tooth brush and his favorite CD that Youngjae had gifted him on his recent birthday. It was the only gift he received that day. He shoved inside his bag his charger, phone and his headphones before he could forget.

Jaebum made haste around his room looking for what could be taken and what could be left behind. He pulled his hoodie out of his closet and over his head. He glanced at his guitar in his closet that rested at the bottom, hesitating, he reached for it and ran his fingers over the strings slowly, feeling along every ridge. He pulled his hand back and stepped away from it before closing his closet doors. 

Jaebum swallowed a sob, feeling his throat tighten and his eyes begin to blur.

He had wanted to leave for so long, but now that he was really doing this, he was struggling. Any other time he would've stopped by now and rendered this all useless, but today was different and he pushed on.

He went to his bed and lifted under his mattress his hand searching a little before pulling out an old photo of he and his mother. He didn't try to reason with himself why he was even taking it. He didn't bother reminiscing and shoved that in the front pocket of his backpack. 

He slid his hat and backpack on before reaching for the last thing. On his bed rested the gun, he took it carefully and placed it in the waist band of his jeans flinching slightly when the cool material made contact with his skin. He pushed his hoodie over it to conceal it. He had never handled a weapon like this before. He his palms were sweaty from just touching it. 

Jaebum took one last look at his room. He wasn't sad leaving it. Since he was a child his room was never a place of safety or solace. No room, no corner in his house brought him good memory or comfort. He shut the door and made his way down the stairs.

He could hear the TV playing softly in the the living room and assumed his mom was up. Usually when the TV was blaring that was his father. As he approached he could see his mother laying on the couch, an open beer bottle not too far from her reach. She was rubbing her temples in attempt to sooth her obvious hangover, but still pushed down aspirin with more beer.The living room was always littered with empty bottles and caps. The smell of alcohol was  so strong it could probably peel the paint off the walls. 

Before Jaebum could say anything to her the door jingled and his heart jumped to his throat knowing already who was walking in, and sure enough he walked in.

At the sight of him Jaebum's chest wrenched in fear, in his presence he felt as small as an ant. The man who Jaebum had always wanted to look up to like any child would want to, was the same man that made Jaebum flinch with just a glance or movement.

The door slammed and in walked a towering, bulky man with signs of intoxication clear from how he swayed with his step and his bloodshot eyes that met with Jaebum's timid brown ones.

Jaebum heart was pounding so hard he could hear the thrumming in his ears. His mouth quickly recalled a metallic taste of blood from memories and he immediately put his head down out of habit.

"Where t-the fuck are you going?" His father slurred. Jaebum's voice was gone somewhere, he couldn't find it so he stayed quiet. His father stepped forward and Jaebum stepped back. He felt the gun at his waist and remembered suddenly it was there. He remembered he had power, yet he still felt weak. His brain was fuzzy and his body flushed with adrenaline. 

He didn't know if he would have to use it. He didn't want to have to, but when his father came closer and closer Jaebum's fingers found the courage to curl around the handle of the gun under his hoodie.

He never had the courage to pull it out though. To his surprise his father walked past him, but not before making sure to shove Jaebum hard into the wall with as much drunken strength as he could. He muttered something directed at Jaebum, something along the lines of  _"Waste of fucking space"_  before he made his way up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door shut. 

Jaebum's hands let go of the gun and he made his way to the front door. His hand hovered over the knob and he looked at his mother one last time. His eyes met with hers and Jaebum was hit with turmoil like a train. She was always gone behind all that alcohol and all that depression. She looked at him like she knew he wasn't coming back.

If she knew she did nothing, just took another swig of her drink and wiped away tears that Jaebum thought he was hallucinating. 

Jaebum pulled the door open and walked out onto the porch and into the night. He took steps down the stairs, then down the street, then he was blocks away, passing his old school, passing the post office, never looking back once. His feet moved for him despite his mind being elsewhere, every step taking him further and further from who he used to be.

He stopped after a few more blocks, the feeling in his chest had gone from incredibly heavy to a more latent feeling. Jaebum was still scared. His hands still shook and his heart still beat at a quick pace. But inbetween all that fear was mixed relief. He had left. Jaebum had finally escaped and he was  _never_  going back.

Tears blurred his vision and he clutched at his chest with one hand. It's impossible to tell if his heart was mending or continuing to break at that point, but he cried. He let himself cry uncontrollably. He let himself release all the years of abuse and pain and loneliness and he had never felt so much relief. 

This was real, he was finally free. 


End file.
